Darkseid (DCAU)
|-|Original Body= |-|Post Resurrection= Summary Superman's (and by extension, the Justice League's) most powerful enemy, Darkseid is the absolute ruler of Apokolips who seeks to rule the entire universe. To this end, he seeks the Anti-Life Equation, which will allow him to control all sentient life in the universe. Powers and Stats Tier: Low 7-B | Low 7-B Name: Darkseid Origin: DC Animated Universe Gender: Male Age: Unknown, has existed for thousands of years. Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Type 1), Telekinesis, Flight, Teleportation, Omega Effect, BFR (Teleported Kalibak from Earth to Apokolips with his Omega Beams), Homing Attack | Genius Intelligence (Was able to comprehend the Anti Life Equation which only the smartest beings in his universe are capable of doing), Pain Manipulation (Via Agony Matrix), Possible Explosion Manipulation (Destroyed Luthor's Spaceship in such a manner and similarly appeared on Apokolips soon after with one) Attack Potency: Small City level (Can fight on par with a Casual/Weakened Superman) | Small City level (Much stronger than before, is able to confidently go up against Superman when the latter is using his full power. Likely merged with Brainiac when he was revived.) Speed: Relativistic combat speeds and reactions (Comparable to Superman) Lifting Strength: Likely Class M Striking Strength: Small City Class | Small City Class Durability: Small City level (Can take hits from Superman. Survived his own Omega Beam that was meant to kill Superman) | Small City level (Seemingly unfazed by a serious Superman who previously overpowered him and left him for dead.) Stamina: High (Can take on the Justice League) | Higher than before (Was relatively unfazed even after taking numerous punches from a Bloodlusted Superman) Range: Standard melee range normally; Several meters with the Agony Matrix and Omega Effect Standard Equipment: Motherbox | Motherbox, Kryptonite Knife, Agony Matrix Intelligence: Darkseid is one of the most powerful and dangerous beings in the universe, having conquered innumerable planets in his quest take over the universe. In addition, he is adept in brainwashing and torture techniques, using them to retain his iron grip over Apokolips. He is also a capable hand-to-hand combatant who can easily take on the entire Justice League and has nearly unerring accuracy with his Omega Beams. | Likely far higher as its implied he merged with Brainiac. He possesses a "12th-level Intellect", as proven by his ability to comprehend the Anti-Life Equation, something which only Brainiac, Brainiac-5, and Lex Luthor could replicate. Weaknesses: Darkseid is sadistic to the extreme, and believes in his ability to corrupt and control others - both of which often lead him to toy with or capture his opponents rather than use his full power. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Omega Beams:' Darkseid can fire red beams from his eyes that seek their targets with nearly unerring accuracy. Their effects vary based on Darkseid's intent, ranging from concussive force, to teleportation, to outright disintegration. Only beings as durable as Superman have been shown to be able to survive it, and only Batman has dodged it despite its ability to home in on the target (and only because there was a Parademon nearby to use as a shield), a feat praised by Darkseid himself. *'Agony Matrix:' Darkseid can release a field that causes the target's pain receptors to flare uncontrollably, which he describes as "the worst pain you could ever imagine times a thousand... continuing forever..." Key: Base | Post Resurrection Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Ozpin (RWBY) Ozpin's Profile (Speed equalized, Pre-Maidens Ozpin was used) Ninten (Earthbound) Ninten's Profile (Both were at Low 7-B and Speed was equalized.) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:DC Animated Universe Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Tyrants Category:Evil Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Flight Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Energy Users Category:Pain Users Category:Geniuses Category:New Gods Category:Parents Category:Rulers Category:Gods Category:Aliens Category:Immortals Category:Telekinesis Users Category:BFR Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Knife Users Category:Revived Characters Category:Tier 7